El tercio diferente
by Zhang96
Summary: No era que él, fuese un anticuado. El problema estaba en que ahora, vendían los condones como dulces.
1. Condones como dulces

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _Bueno, sé que no debería estar subiendo este tipo de cosas. Porque ajá, no he terminado con los proyectos que aún están en proceso, soy lo peor, lo sé. Pero me llego en un momento para reír y pues aquí está._

 _Son unos drabble, y hasta ahora no he definido la cantidad que va a tener. El tema bueno, ustedes ya me dirán en sus comentarios de que creen que es. Sólo para reírse un rato._

 _Advertencias: Lenguaje explícito (soez), temas adultos, sin beta._

 _Este fanfic está_ _solo_ _disponible tanto en Fanfiction_ _. net,_ _prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-EL TERCIO DIFERENTE-**

Capítulo 1. Condones como dulces.

.

.

.

Todo era una mierda.

Y no, no estaba exagerando. Era solamente que al fin había podido decir lo que sentía. Sí, era eso. Como esa canción de Taylor Swift que esas adolescentes escuchaban a todo volumen cantando _"Somos demasiado jóvenes, pero vamos en camino al desastre"_ bueno, definitivamente las describía perfectamente.

Él, ya no entraba en esa categoría era un adulto joven de veinte y cuatro años, que ya estaba a mitad de su carrera. Definitivamente no aplicaba.

Y hablando de tirarse mierda sola, los que encabezaban las listas eran ellos, adolescentes hormonales, que no podían tener sus malditas manos quietas y sin follar, durante una semana. Algunos creyéndose demasiado listos, pensando que los condones eran toda la protección a necesitar para evitar joderte la vida con un niño antes de tiempo, porque para ser sinceros: ¿Cómo mierda vas a cuidar de alguien, cuando a ti aún tienen que limpiarte el culo?

Bueno, seguramente no tan literal, pero se entendió la idea, ¿no?

Aunque por lo menos se cuidaban, sin embargo, no entendía porque rayos ahora tomaban esos preservativos como dulces y no estaba hablando de los supuestos sabores que ahora tenían. Parecían ser la última moda. Le había tocado hacer una fila durante más de veinte minutos en la farmacia para que le respondieran: ¿Dónde se encuentra la fórmula médica? Y una mierda, podría morirse por el dolor de cabeza, pero a esos niñitos no le preguntaban la edad para estar cogiendo sin descanso.

Claramente él tampoco era un santo y comprendía la necesidad humana—y en ocasiones también la sufría, algo que una sesión de masturbación, no solucionara—después de todo, estudiaba medicina y no era una simple carrera de adorno que venía acompañado de un bonito título, para que los demás te digan lo maravilloso que era sin descanso, hasta que solo ruedas los ojos y sonríes pensando ¿Cuándo rayos termina de hablar?

Por otro lado, la pornografía había llegado a su vida después de esas charlas de educación sexual, donde regalaban los condones. Había tomado dos en esa ocasión y hasta el día de hoy, aún estaban en su cajón en la mesa de noche. Aún no comprendía esa necesidad en donde las niñas en sus primeros años de secundaria ya estaban poniendo y quitando ¿Qué mierda tenían en la cabeza? ó acaso el calentamiento global, también ha afectado, siendo catalizador de la supuesta calentura y revolución de hormonas para que se dé a edades más tempranas.

Pero curiosamente el supuesto fenómeno ha estado desde hace un tiempo atrás y al parecer él, Sasuke Uchiha, es inmune a sus efectos y la prueba más contundente es seguía siendo virgen.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _._

 _Bueno espero les haya gustado, bastante cortito a decir verdad. No es un fic para ofender a nadie y mucho menos, cada uno es dueño de lo que desee hacer con su vida sexual. Aunque en lo personal, creo que apresurar las cosas tampoco esta de todo bien. Como dicen por ahí: Cada cosa a su tiempo._

 _En este cpaítulo es para mostrar la frustración de Sasuke, quien necesite unas pastillas pero no se las den por fórmula, mientras que a unos niñitos les venden condones como si fueran DULCES. xDD Un tema del sexo ya no tan tabú ¿verdad? Por otro lado, por lo menos se cuidan...aunque algunas veces se rompe y pues si el amigo tiene puntaría pues ni se diga._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Zhang._


	2. Cinco minutos de placer

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, volvía rápido a comparación de mis otros fics. Por una lado, se debe a que son drabbles xDD así que no me toma tanto tiempo en escribirlo. Muchas gracias a sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos en el primer capitulo, espero que estes les guste tanto._

 _Recuerden ens solo para reírse un rato. Ni más ni menos._

 _Advertencias: Lenguaje explícito (soez), temas adultos, sin beta._

 _Este fanfic está_ _solo_ _disponible en Fanfiction_ _. net,_ _prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-EL TERCIO DIFERENTE-**

Capítulo 2. Cinco minutos de placer.

.

.

.

Miró fijamente a la chica delante de él, encogiéndose de hombros ante la pregunta y respondió con un simple: Sí. Los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, y su respiración entrecortada, suplicándole que no se lo dijera a su madre, que las consecuencias a esa altura serían demasiadas y el solo echo de estar embarazada a sus dieciséis, era una vergüenza para su familia. Además de los terribles rumores que se levantarían en la preparatoria..."Aún es una cría", pensó sin mucho ánimo.

Dio un suspiro, esperando a que se tranquilizara. Era una chica menuda de cabellos azabaches y ojos perlados, seguramente haciendo cosas por placer, sin preservativo ó anticonceptivos de por medio. La habían llevado desmayada hasta el hospital donde él, estaba haciendo sus prácticas, su madre; llorosa, le suplicó que la ayudara porque se había desplomado de un momento para otro siendo alguien muy sano.

Lo curioso, era que una hora atrás la señora estaba repitiendo una y otra vez, que no entendía las razones del desmayo, escuchando sus posibles teorías. Mientras murmuraba que era imposible tales cosas, si su pequeña Hanabi, era aún una niña. Además de estar bien educada, respetuosa, ser sana e inculcada de valores, el ejemplo a seguir de sus compañeras. Claramente, nunca sospechó de la pequeña diversión que tenía con ese chico de cabellos chocolate, quien llegó corriendo demostrado en la agitación de sus respiración, abriendo la puerta del consultorio preguntando por su novia y lo vio ponerse pálido, temiéndose lo peor. Él lo sabía sin necesidad de palabras.

El leve murmullo de ella, presa de pánico: ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Konohamaru?

Se encogió de hombros ante la petición de la chica, de no decirle a su progenitora, mientras ella ingresaba en el lugar. No era una decisión difícil, era ella o él. Observando como el poco color recuperado por la joven se iba nuevamente, por la pregunta de su madre, se vio en la necesidad de confesar la verdad. Y claramente los gritos y sermones no se hicieron esperar, escuchando las acusaciones y amenazas para concertar un matrimonio; se levantó de su asiento y salió del lugar, debía preparar los papeles de salida.

Debía admitir que viendo cosas como esas, todos los días, estaba por buen camino. Ya que al final también se ahorraba problemas de ese tipo. No tendría dejar de momento las cosas que tenía planeadas para su vida, los rumores y claramente amarrarse a alguien por penalty.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _._

 _Llegamos al final por hoy, espero les haya gustado. El tema como pudieron ver, fue "penalty" Y me parece que a los 16 debe ser algo bastante serío. Al inicio no iba a ponre el nombre de Hanabi, para que adivinaran quién era. Pero a lo mejor se confundían con Hinata...Sí, es su hermanita quién la viera ¿no? además de que con Konohamaru...pobres niños._

 _Tal vez no se lo tomen tan literal lo del matrimonio, pero son Hyugas. Todo es posible._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Zhang._


	3. Calientes

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno muchas gracias por tomare el tiempo de leer y comentar, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero les guste._

 _Recuerden ens solo para reírse un rato. Ni más ni menos._

 _Advertencias: Lenguaje explícito (soez), temas adultos, sin beta._

 _Este fanfic está_ _solo_ _disponible en Fanfiction_ _. net,_ _prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-EL TERCIO DIFERENTE-**

Capítulo 3. Calientes

.

.

.

Debía dejar algo claro, no estaba en contra del sexo. Claro que no.

Podía ser algo jodidamente excitante, caliente y divertido; o eso deducía con las películas. Si las veía. Tenía algunas cuentas en las páginas que había encontrado en su búsqueda por Internet y algunos libros de "Icha Icha Paradise" que Naruto, su mejor amigo, le había regalado en su cumpleaños número veintiuno.

Disfrutaba de _manuela_ en su intimidad, sin espectadores. Y no, Sakura tampoco formaba parte de esos momentos consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, era curioso que mientras estás caminando por el centro comercial, despejando tu mente y tratando de darte un tiempo fuera, termines encontrando los indicios de la mayoría de casos, que se te presentan en el trabajo, los embarazos en adolescentes por estar de calientes. Todo tenía un comienzo y de esos pequeños accidentes, seguramente era por estar tan ansiosos hasta el punto de meterse mano en público, como si nadie lo notará.

No les diría que se fijaran un poco en las leyes y evitar ser arrestados por exhibicionismo y posible desorden público, porque seguramente él, también lo llegaría a practicar en algún momento; ahora, lo único que pedía era que lo trataran de disimular un poco.

Estaba tratando de disfrutar su cena.

Preguntándose una y otra vez ¿Por qué nadie en el lugar lo notaba? Obteniendo la respuesta al cambiarse de asiento y mirar hacía otro lado, había otras parejas de adolescentes igual o peor que los anteriores. Si señor, todo el lugar venía acompañado, menos él. Y a lo mejor, los meseros estaban demasiado sumergidos en su trabajo o acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas, apostaría más por la segunda opción.

Sintiendo su celular vibrar levemente lo sacó, encontrándose con un nuevo _Snapchat_ de Sakura. Lo abrió sin prisa, formando una pequeña sonrisa al ver la atrevida foto de las piernas de su novia y el leve inicio de la toalla sobre sus muslos **_"Buen provecho, Sasuke-kun"_** Tenía como descripción haciéndolo soltar una leve risa, guardando la foto.

Era virgen, no santo. Pensó levantando sus ojos, encontrándose con los ojos sorprendidos de ambos jóvenes que minutos atrás, habrían tenido altas posibilidades de ser arrestados.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _._

 _Bueno por hoy se terminó, antes que nada_ _ **MANUELA**_ _también en algunas partes, es para referirse a la masturbación. Como vieron el capítulo de hoy, fue de la gente que se mete mano en público y no disimularlo. Pobre Sasuke, lo único que le alegro el día fue el lindo Snapchat de su novía, Sakura. Ese pequeño pervertido. Es virgen, no santo._

 _Yo he visto parejas que no disimulan nada, literalmente y en lugares públicos es algo incomódo. Quedas como ¿qué mierda hago? Lo digo, porque la mayoría de veces te los encuentras en cosas cerca del agua o en el agua xDDD No es tan malo, lo único es intentar ser un poco menos obvios. #JustSaying._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Zhang._


	4. Insomnio

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _¡Capítulo 4! Aquí esta, por fin. Bueno, mañana debo regresar a clases y pues, adiós vacaciones, adiós vagancia. Espero les guste el capítulo :v_

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos :D_

 _Advertencias: Lenguaje explícito (soez), temas adultos, sin beta._

 _Este fanfic está_ _solo_ _disponible en Fanfiction_ _. net,_ _prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-EL TERCIO DIFERENTE-**

Capítulo 4. Insomnio.

.

.

.

Los gemidos llenos de éxtasis, las palabras entrecortadas, el sonido de dos cuerpos encontrándose antes de llegar a la liberación anhelada. Interrumpían la fría y oscura noche.

Tomó un bocado de aire, mirando al techo de su habitación. Odiaba a Suigetsu. No podía creer que siempre, después de una larga guardia en el hospital que lo dejaba exhausto, le provocará traer a sus amigas al apartamento y para colmar el vaso, no eran lo suficientemente considerados para bajar un poco el tono de sus gritos.

No, ellos quería que todo el edificio se enterara de sus actividades.

Y tal vez lo peor de todo esto, era que al día siguiente con su mala suerte. Se encontraría a la anciana que vivía al lado, mirándolo con ojos acusadores, que gritaban lo promiscuo que era. ¡A él! Quien ni siquiera había podido llegar a la tercera base con su novia. Después de una cantidad de intentos considerables no pudieron concluir la misión con éxito.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que sucedió, aquel mal entendido, le trató de sonreír amablemente y explicar de casualidad que su compañero de piso, tenía una interesante fascinación por la anatomía femenina. Mientras bajaban en el ascensor, bueno, seguramente no tan explícito. Pero su rostro marcado por el insomnio, definitivamente no ayudaban en mucho. Y para terminar de dañar su reputación; la visita sorpresa de Sakura, quien estaba en el primer piso esperándolo con una cara sonriente, se acercó a él, lanzando una suave pregunta que activó los instintos sobre protectores de la vieja.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche, Sasuke-kun"

Definitivamente eso, había terminado por arruinar todo. La vieja susurrando a Sakura, que era mejor terminar con ese muchacho promiscuo y poco serio en las relaciones, antes de que saliera lastimada. La confusión en el rostro de su novia, provocaron otra pregunta mal interpretada en relación a su compañero de piso y él.

Ahora creían que era gay y promiscuo.

En esos momentos pensaba que era mejor haberse quedado con sus padres. Después de todo, el insomnio no había podido desaparecer y las razones, no habían cambiado.

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _._

 _Pobre Sasuke, le pasa de todo en estos días ¿no? Primero la cena que no pudo comer a gustos y después esta su vecina anciana, que lo tacha de promiscuo y gay. Hay, hay. Nunca faltarán esos señoras que malinterprentan todo y cuándo eres solo una víctima. Creen que porque la gente de ahora es joven y tienen más libertades, se vuelven unos sinverguenzas._

 _Esa pequeña Sakura, armando más lío. Y como los chismes vuelan, en la tarde ya todo el mundo andaba pensando cosas que no eran de él._

 _Espero les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Zhang._


	5. ¿New Adult?

_**Disclaimer's incluidos.**_

 _Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? No tengo la cara, para presentarme después de tanto tiempo. Pero apenas estoy dentro de lo que se considerá libertad para poder escribir y bueno, ha pasado ya un tiempo. Espero que les guste este capítulo...corto. Ya saben drabbles de diferentes días, en la vida de un Sasuke virgen. Nos leemos abajo._

 _Advertencias: Lenguaje explícito (soez), temas adultos, sin beta._

 _Este fanfic está_ _solo_ _disponible en Fanfiction_ _. net,_ _prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

* * *

 **-EL TERCIO DIFERENTE-**

Capítulo 5.¿New adult?

.

.

.

Se consideraba un buen lector, siempre intentaba buscar libros nuevos y tener su mente abierta a los diversos temas que se encontraba entre tantas letras. Intentaba leer y hacer una crítica después de ello. Claro, siempre teniendo en cuenta las cosas que le habían atraído especialmente. Y lo único que ahora lo tenía jodido, en la librería, cerca de su casa era la promoción sin límites de la ola _"New Adult"_

Ahora todas las niñas desde los doce hasta edades como la de su madre, se habían vuelto lectoras constantes...de _pornografía_. Sí, para él, era eso. El problema no estaba en que Sakura, ahora de: Debatir con él sus puntos de vista acerca de un nuevo libro, le mencionaba una y otra vez a ese supuesto y perfecto, Christian Grey, o lo mucho que soñaba con encontrar un hombre así.

Y no, es tal y como aún sonaba en su cabeza, las palabras de ella. Por esa única y exclusiva razón, había tomado el maldito libro de casa de su madre, para poder entender un poco.

Sí, su hermosa y amada madre, también había caído en la tentación...se le hacía un poco extraño, ya que sus padres, no parecían ser del tipo frustrado a nivel sexual, pero mejor no pregunten como sabía éso.

Del otro lado, después de terminar de leer esa historia, para entender que era lo que había querido decir Sakura. Ahora estaba ahí, pasado su domingo libre en casa, tomando un poco de café mirando hacía la pared con ella acostada a su lado, el ambiente relajado, con un silencio que ambos disfrutaban. Hasta que la pregunta más temida llegó.

—¿Qué te pareció el libro, Sasuke?

—¿Qué?—fue lo único que había podido pronunciar, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera que él había leído eso?

—Sé que leíste _"Cincuenta Sombras de Grey"_ tu madre pidió mi libro prestado, después de que no encontrará el de ella, en su mesa de noche un día después de que fueras a visitarla. No somos tontas Sasuke, sabemos que tu lo tomaste.

—¿Para que haría eso, Sakura? Ya te lo he dicho, no leo pornografía, la veo—no pudo evitar reír un poco, al ver la expresión de ella con los ojos blancos y la boca torcida, antes de contestarle.

—New Adult ¿ok?, te lo he dicho mil veces. Además ¿No crees que es un poco descarado de tu parte admitir que la ves, delante de tu novia?

—Tu eres la que me alienta a hacerlo, así que ¿Quién es la descarada y ninfómana aquí?

—Oh, cállate.

—Tu comenzaste...así que ahora le dicen, New Adult al porno.

—Sasuke, te he dicho que no se parecen en nada—murmuró entre dientes.

—Hay sexo en todo el maldito libro—se detuvo un momento antes de continuar, para arreglar su error—O bueno, eso dice Naruto. Ese dobe.

—Naruto, es Naruto. Seguramente quiere intentar algo del libro y se están informando al respecto-

—Claro que no, ese dobe no tiene lo que se necesita para ser un dominante y Hinata, de por si ya es sumisa. Es mejor que se ahorren lo de puta de alto nivel.

—Pero a pesar de todo, Anastasia lo deja, al final del primer libro...

—Un destello de cordura.

—Pero deja a Christian.

—Se lo merecía, además ¿Qué mierda es eso del sadomasoquismo?

—Es solo una manera de estar con otro, algo raro pero-

—No, definitivamente, no. Ella es su prostituta lujosa a la que le puede pegar, solo para buscar su placer y seguramente las sombras que le atormenta...si tan solo, hubiera desarrollado un poco más a ese tal Christian sería hasta aceptable—interrumpió, escuchando una leve risa—Lo viste entre mis cosas ¿Verdad?

Se rindió, aceptando la verdad.

—Sí—se rio—Gracias, por leerlo, Sasuke.

—Solo espero que el idiota de Naruto, no se entere—susurró.

—¿Bueno, que tan malo puede ser? Digo-

—Virgen, ¿recuerdas? él lo tomará como una posible investigación de parte mía y después, vendrá diciendo: _"¿Por qué no le preguntas al maestro, teme?"_ Definitivamente, no—interrumpió de nuevo, notando el silencio apoderarse de la pequeña habitación—¿Qué hiciste, Sakura?

—Hm...bueno, pon un Snapchat y la foto de un libro, sobre tu cama...con una pequeña frase...

—¿A quién se lo mandaste?

—Era para Hinata, lo juro, pero Naruto, ya sabes...nunca se separán y bueno, reconocío tus sábanas entonces...

—Sakura.

—Perdón, Sasuke-kun—escuchó la pequeña disculpa antes de que llegara el mensaje, anunciando un nuevo Snapchat con una foto de la caja de condones y la frase _"¿Así que practicando tus nuevas habilidades adquiridas?_

.

.

.

 _Continuará._

* * *

 _._

 _Holi de nuevo people, espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden, no es para que se ofendan ni nada, solo un poco de diversión. ¿Qué les pareció? Se imaginaron a Sakura, mirando a Sasuke y este admitiendo que veía pornografía pero nuestra chica, esta en un nivel muy superior._

 _Por otro lado, me gustaría agradecer que he notado últimamente muchas recomendación de mi primer Long fic_ _ **"Escape de la sumisión"**_ _después de un año de terminado, aún hay personitas que lo leen :D muchas gracias._

 _Espero sus comentarios respecto a esta locura mía._

 _Gracias por leer, por ahí nos vemos._

 _Zhang._


End file.
